


Talent

by XT0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crappy-ass school writing project thingy, F/M, Fanfiction, Music, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, SM Entertainment - Freeform, SMRookies - Freeform, kpop, nct - Freeform, nct 127, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XT0/pseuds/XT0
Summary: ☆ She's been treated as the school's ghost ever since she entered middle and thus her only friend happened to be the music teacher. However, what happens when a new male comes to school and convinces her to join the talent show?





	1. 一

        "Sakura, the office called, they need you." my teacher, Miss Lynn, told me. I nodded, getting up and walking down the hall.

         _Did someone lie to a teacher again? Making me their target of their games? Probably..._

I walked into the office doors to see a family. I was confused because I have never seen them before. I shook off the thought and waited for one of the ladies to notice I was there.

        "Ah, Sakura! You're here," the office lady smiled, "These are the Lee's, you're helping their son, Jeno, get around."

        I felt dumbfounded, I forgot that my homeroom teacher told me about a new student and that I'm helping them. But, this should be an easy task due to him being in all my classes.

        "Hello," a boy, who I'm guessing is Jeno, greeted.

        "Hello," I greeted back with a smile.

        "I hope you two get along, you may go now." the lady said. I nodded and waited by the door for Jeno. He was saying goodbye to his parents and his little sibling. I didn't want to rush him since I'm not that kind of person.

 

♡ Time Skip to Lunch

 

        "Uh, Sakura! Wait... please..." a male voice called, I turned to see Jeno walking towards me.

        "Sorry, I'm not used to walking with anyone to lunch," I replied, looking down.

        "What do you mean?" he asked, seeming worried and/or confused.

        "I don't have friends. I'm the shy, anti-social, weird girl in this school." I confessed kinda awkwardly.

        "Oh? Well, I'm your friend," he suggested which made me smile softly.

        "Thank you, Jeno," I said, hugging his arm.

        "You're welcome," he smiled.

        We walked to the lunch table I always sat at. We started talking about random things and got to know each other a little more.

        "Umm, who's she?" Jeno asked, pointing out a girl who was walking towards our table. I sighed, resting my head on my hand.

        "That's Marshall. She's the 'Queen Bee' of our school. In other words, she thinks she's popular." I told him. I forgot to tell him about some of the other students in our grade.

        "Hey, cutie! Why are you sitting alone?" Marshall said to Jeno, acting as if I was a ghost. Which, to be honest, I'm used to that since it feels that way at home.

        "I'm not because there's a beautiful, non-ghost girl right next to me," Jeno said, he sounded emotionless than what he sounded like talking to me a moment ago.

        "How? I haven't sat down yet!" Marshall said with a laugh, I sighed.

        "What are you doing, Jeno?" I asked, quietly. Jeno looked at me with worried eyes.

        "I'm defending you. I don't care what they think about you, or that you're the 'Loser' of the school. To me, you're perfect, and you're worth protecting." he replied, looking down.

        I think I caught him blushing, but I know for sure that I'm blushing. No one ever said that to me before, the only time I ever heard that from anyone was when I was in third grade.

       

♡  A Little Flashback

 

         _I was on the ground, my head hurt, and my lip was bleeding. I felt tears creeping down my cheeks._

_"You little cry-"_

_"Hey! Leave her alone!" another male from my class yelled._

_"Oh no! Look guys here comes Johnny!" the bully laughed with his friends._

_"Sakura, come on," Johnny said, motioning me to follow. I got up and walked over to him. Johnny took my hand, leading me somewhere else._

_"Johnny... why did you do that?" I asked as he sat down under the tree that he lead me to._

_"Well, because... I don't like people bullying you. It's not fair, you're a smart and beautiful girl. So what if people calls you a 'Loser'. You're like a little sister to me and I'm going to protect you no matter what." he explained._

_I was happy to know that I had a new friend, even if he's really tall. I sat down next to him and smiled. He smiled back._

_"Thank you, big brother," I said, he chuckled in response._

♡ End of Flashback

 

        "Come on, cutie! Come sit with me!" Marshall whined.

        "He said 'no'. Let him be." I told her. She looked at me with a 'Yeah, whatever.' face. "Jeno, Let's go."

        Jeno and I got up, leaving the lunchroom. We stopped by the music room and walked in.

        "Mr. Kim!" I cheered, setting down my backpack while Jeno followed my actions.

        "Sakura, how lovely to see you. Oh? Who's he?" Mr. Kim asked, looking at Jeno.

        "I'm Lee Jeno, sir." Jeno introduced himself, bowing.

        "Nice to meet you, Jeno. So, Sakura how's your guitar skills coming along?"

        "Nice actually," I replied to the male while grabbing my guitar and taking it out. "Want me to play something?"

        Mr. Kim nodded, waiting and watching with Jeno _._ I got into position to play the guitar with, soon starting to play the song  _'Love Yourself'_ on it. Jeno then started singing with my playing, and to my surprise, he sang very well and he knew the song, word for word.

        "That was... amazing!" Mr. Kim cheered after we were done. "I think you two should do the talent show in two weeks."

        "W-what? No! I mean, it wouldn't be that bad... but still..."

        "Come on, please?" Jeno begged me. I couldn't say 'No' to him because he was just too cute.

        "Fine," I replied, "But, can we just do ' _Love Yourself_ '? It's the only thing I know how to play on guitar."

        "Yeah, I like singing that song." Jeno smiled.

        "Okay, I'll tell Mrs. Seo we have two more students!" Mr. Kim said happily.


	2. 二

♡  Two Weeks Later

 

        Today was the day of the talent show. I practiced the song on my guitar for the past week while Jeno was practicing the singing part. We had rehearsed many times together as well, at my house and his. We even performed a little family concert as a matter of fact.

        "Jeno! Over here!" I called to my friend at his locker.

        "Yeah, Kura?" he asked, walking over after closing his locker.

        "Are you ready for later?" I asked, grabbing my books that I needed for class. He nodded in response, grabbing a hold on my guitar case so it didn't hit me in the head.

        "Yes. I'm a little nervous, though... performing in front of the entire school... but, you're going to get to show the school that you aren't a ghost or a loser. But, a talented girl who is not seen by their eyes." he told me, I laughed at his cheesiness.

        "How cheesy of you, Jeno. But, thanks." I replied with a smile, he smiled back. "Now, let's get to class."

       

♡ Time Skip

 

        "Good afternoon everyone!" the principal, Mrs. Rook, said into the mic.

        "Good afternoon!" all the students yelled back in unison.

        "I welcome you all to the talent show. As always we have a lot of students with talents and they are going to show you! Now without further-ado, let's get started!" Mrs. Rook smiled calling up the first act.

        The first act was three boys who divided up "Treat You Better". I actually liked the way they did it, I also thought it was pretty cool. It was a while until they called up the last act, which happened to be Jeno and I's.

        "Last but not least, Lee Jeno and Kano Sakura with "Love Yourself"!" the principal said, cheerfully.

        I gulped, grabbing my guitar and walking up with Jeno. I heard a lot of the students from our grade start whispering when they called me up. I brushed it off and thought that this is basically like the mini family concert me and Jeno performed a week ago. I got into my position with my guitar and waiting until Jeno gave me a thumbs up.

        I started playing when Jeno started singing. I hummed the melody while playing which gave more vocals to the song. After we were done their were a lot of clapping and cheering noises coming from all the students.

        "Good job, Jeno and Sakura!" Mrs. Rook said, walking over and shaking out hands. We gave her a smile and walked backstage where she told us to go.

        "We did it!" I jumped in happiness with a big smile.

        "Yes, I know!" Jeno smiled back. I jumped into Jeno's arms and hugged him, he hugged me back.

        "Excuse me," a older male's voice said behind me and Jeno. We turn to be faced with a man in a suit.

        "Yes?" we asked in unison.

        "I'm Agent Choi, I work under SM Entertainment. I heard that there was going to be a talent show here, so I came. I'm in love with your act and I wanted to give you both this," the man said, handing us a card. "I would love it if you can make the auditions that are being held next week."

        "Okay, we'll think about it." Jeno told him. The Agent nodded and left.

        "Oh my word... did we just get asked to go to an audition for an entertainment?" I panicked.

        "Yes, we did just get asked. Do you wanna do it, with me?" Jeno asked, I nodded with excitement. "Okay, shall we practice a new song?"

        "Yes, we should. But what song?"

        "I was thinking... an Akdong Musician song..." he replied, looking at me.

        I can do that... Akdong Musician is my favorite brother-sister coed...

        "Okay! How about their song "How People Move"?" I suggested with a smile.

        Jeno gave me a smile and nodded his head at my suggestion, I guess he was thinking the same song too since he was willing to do it.

        "When should we start?" Jeno asked.

        "Tomorrow?"

        "Yeah, sure," Jeno smiled.

        The bell rung, telling us that the end of the school day is here. I got my guitar and walked out of the building with Jeno behind me.


	3. 三

♡ A Week Later

 

        I woke up to my phone that was beside me ringing. I picked it up to see that Jeno was calling me.

        "Hello?" I asked into the phone, waiting for Jeno to replied. I waited just in case he had butt-dial me again.

        “Hey, Kura! Today’s the big day, I called to inform you to meet me at 9. Okay?” Jeno stated. I looked at the clock and it read 8:30. I panicked, realizing that he wanted to meet me in a half hour and I just woke up.

        “Oh, okay! I’ll see you then!” I said into the phone, still freaking out. I jumped out of bed after ending the call. I ran into the bathroom, took a 5-minute shower, got dressed, ran downstairs and ate.  
       “Sakura? Why are you in such a hurry?” my mother asked, looking at me while I was stuffing my mouth with my cereal.

        “Well, Jeno wants to meet in the park at 9 o’clock and I don’t wanna keep him waiting,” I told her, looking at the clock once again. It read 8:45.  
        “Okay, be careful, though. There are kidnappers out and about lately.” my mother informed me.  
        I didn’t know anything about these ‘kidnappers’ that were out and about and I surely heard nothing of it. I guess that their been reports lately about teens and kids getting kidnapped. I know that I haven’t seen Marshall lately too. But who knows, it could be just a misunderstanding in my mind.  
        “I’m leaving! Bye!” I yelled to my mother, who was now upstairs.  
        “Okay! Good luck!” she yelled back.  
        I smiled to myself while grabbing my guitar that was in its case and walking out. I closed the door shut and headed towards the park that wasn’t that far from my house. I hummed as I placed my headphones on my head, leaving one of my ears uncovered, and took my phone out to find a song to listen to. I decided to listen to one of BTS’ new song called “Not Today”.  
        To be honest, the song sounded like a war song and their other song called “Fire”. Surely, I wasn’t the only A.R.M.Y who thought that. Since I was bored, I started to quietly sing along to the song when I noticed a van that was by me. But, the van started to slow down and the window was being to be rolled down.  
        “Need a ride, pretty lady?” a male voice called out to me. I sighed and shook my head.  
        “No.” I simply replied. I could tell he was annoyed a bit due to the fact that he growled lowly.

        "It'll be much faster than walking!" he said, trying to get me to change my mind. I sighed once more and stopped, turning to look at the male.

        The male looks to be about 37-years-old and he had a shady feel to him. He looked like one of those drug-using dudes who could beat you up if you didn't listen to him. 

        "Still, my answer is 'no' and you're not going to change my mind," I stated, with an emotionless voice that I use with the bullies in my school.

        The man sighed, getting out of his car and was walking over to me. My first thought was 'Well dang, he's tall...', but then I realized that I need to run for my life or I'll be taken to a place that I don't even know.

        "Hey! Get back here!" the male yelled after me as I took off in a full-speed run. I wasn't going to be taken today, nor any day of a matter of fact.

        I kept running until I had a full view of the park. Looking behind me, I sighed with relief once I realized that I lost him.

        "Sakura? Are you alright?" a familiar voice called out. I turned to see an old friend, Johnny.

        "Oh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just in a hurry that's all," I replied while I caught my breath. He looked at me with a strange look.

        "Why are you in a hurry?"

        "Why? Well, I'm meeting my friend here and we are going to an audition. Why are you here?" I asked.

        "I'm also going to an audition, I just was walking by when I saw you here." he told me.

        "Makes sense-"

        "Sakura! There you are!" Jeno's voice sounded from the end of the pathway.

        "Hey! Sorry if I'm late," I said while Jeno walked up. I looked over at Johnny, who was looking at Jeno.

        "It's okay. Hey, Johnny! Long time no see?" Jeno smiled. I was surprised.

        Jeno and Johnny know each other? How... strange. But, I guess that's normal.

        "Yeah, it seems you know Sakura?" Johnny asked while Jeno replied with a simple nod.

        "Uh, shouldn't we be off?" I asked, looking at the two of them.

        "Oh yes! Let's go,"

       

♡ Time Skip Again, After the Auditions

 

        "I say, we did good," Jeno smiled at me while we walked home together.

        "I say so too," I smiled back.

        I looked up into the star-filled, night sky. I thought it was always so pretty out at night, other than the dangers of the night.

        "Do you like the night-time?" Jeno asked, noticing that I was dazing out.

        "Yes, I do. It's very pretty," I simply replied.

        "I agreed, it is very pretty out. But," Jeno stopped. He took my hand in his and looked into my eyes. "You're the prettiest thing in my eyes."

        "Why are you so cheesy?" I asked, giggling a little with a smile. I do have to admit, I was blushing at Jeno's words, though.

        "I don't know. But, it's true," he said with a smile.

        "Thank you," I said with a soft voice.

        To be honest, I liked Jeno ever since I met him. He's just so nice, and he's the first person to actually accept me, other than Johnny.

        "Do you hope to get into SM?" Jeno asked me while we continued on walking.

        "Yes, I hope so. I also hope you do too. It wouldn't feel right without you since you are the one who helped me show my true self." I admitted.

        "Looks like we're here," Jeno sighed lightly, still holding my hand.

        "Well, thank you for walking me home. See you tomorrow?"

        "Yes, see you tomorrow,"


	4. 四

♡ A Day Later

 

        "Sakura! There's a letter for you!" my mother called from downstairs. I groaned in replied until it hit me.

         _Oh, my word... Could it be from SM Entertainment?!_

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. I quickly grabbed the envelope from my mom and opened it. It read:

         _Dear Sakura,_

_You've been accepted as a SM Entertainment Trainee. You'll start training on March 1 of 2017. We will be expecting you to come as soon as possible so you can get use to living in a dorm with other people. We are also grateful to have you aboard in the company as a vocal/rapper/dancer. We'll see you soon._

_Your CEO from SM Entertainment,_

_Kim Youngmin_

        "Mom! I'm a trainee!" I cheered while my mother hugged me.

        "I'm very proud of you, you've started your dream as a idol." my mother gave me a soft smile with tears of joy.

        Suddenly the door bell rung, I walked over and opened it to see Jeno.

        "Did you get in?" he asked.

        "Yes! You?" I replied with a question. He nodded with and hugged me.

        "I can't believe we did it," Jeno said.

        "I can't either!" I cheered, hugging him back.

 

♡ Time Skip, At the Trainee Dorm  

 

         _I'm in front of my new home... This feels so, different and nerve-wrecking. But, you got this Sakura. I mean you shared a dorm with Johnny, Jeno, Hansol, and Jisung. Oh, yeah... I'm the only girl in this dorm room..._

        I sighed and shook my head. So what if I was the only girl in the room? I mean, I don't really care. They're my future band mates.

        I opened the door to the dorm and saw two of the boys alright there.

        "Hello! You must be Sakura?" one of the boys asked, walking up to me to help me with my bag.

        "Yes, you are?"

        "Hansol," he replied with his name and a smile. I smiled back and gladly accepted this help. "Oh, the other one who is here is Jisung."

        "Thank you," I said, looking at the other male who had came when he heard his name. "Hello, Jisung,"

        "Hello, Sakura!" he cheered and as helped.

         _I wonder where Johnny and Jeno are..._

♡ Mini Time Skip

        

        Once I was done unpacking my things, I walked into the living room to see all four boys there.

        "Sakura!" Jeno and Johnny said in unison. We all hugged each other and took a seat with the other two boys. 

        "So, Sakura, are are older than Jisung right?" Hansol asked, I shrugged.

        "I was born in 2000. When was he born?"

        "2002," Jisung replied with a smile. "So, I am younger than you, Noona!"

        "Okay, okay," I giggled with a smile.

        "That also means you're younger than Johnny and I. But the same age as Jeno." Hansol pointed out.

        "I see. Anyways, are we a coed or?"

        "We are a coed, yes." Johnny replied.

        "Okay," 

        "Awkward, right? You're the only girl," Hansol asked, I nodded.

        "Aw, it's okay Noona!" Jisung said, hugged me with one arm.

        "Thanks, Jisung-ah," I replied with a smile.

         _Why is Jeno being so.. Quiet?_

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Jeno asked as soon as I thought of him.

        I nodded, standing up with him and walking outside.

        "Yes, Jeno?"

        "Do you like anyone?" he asked me dully.

        "Uh, yes," I answered him, a little unsure.

        "Who?"

        "You."

        "Me? Why?"

        "Because, you're so nice to me and you're the first one who accepted me right off the bat." I told him, he looked down.

        "Oh? Well, I feel the same about... You..." he said quietly, but loud enough so I could here.

        I smiled, lifting his chin.

        "Hey, I thought I should do that?" he chuckled.

        "Well, you're just too slow, I guess," I giggled lightly kissing him while he kissed back.

         _This is the best day... Ever..._

 

 

**終わり**

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ lee jeno, park jisung, seo youngho/johnny, & ji hansol are not mine. i do not own and i don't know them personally.  
> ☆ sakura isn't a original character of mine, her name was just randomized for this story.  
> ☆ started: january 5th, 2017  
> ☆ ended: february 14th, 2017  
>    
> NOTE:  
> ☆ hello! i'm am very sorry if this turned out crappy. it was the best i could do for a language arts project. yes, this was a school project that i had a month to do. also, to those who loved this, thank you! but, i'm sadly not going to do a squeal to this, sorry.


End file.
